Surprise Party
by Black-Cat164
Summary: Drabble. Fluff. Harry plans a surprise party. Please vote on the poll on my profile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Bill let out a long, sad sigh. He was cleaning the flat he shared with his younger boyfriend in an, apparently futile, effort to keep his mind off of the odd way the other male had been behaving lately. His boyfriend of three years had been avoiding him for almost a month now. It had not been noticeable at first, but it had been getting progressively worse. He spent less time at home and when he was home it did not feel like he was really there. Whenever Bill asked him about it he made excuses or just avoided the question. Bill stopped asking. They had survived the war together and Bill was confident that his younger lover would never stray. Now he was having doubts.

Fingering the small velvet box in his robe pocket as he got ready for work, he wondered if it was even worth asking. Harry had not been there when he had woken up. All there had been was a note saying he had gone to work early and reminding Bill they were going to dinner at the Burrow. It was his birthday and Harry had not even _been_ there to say _good morning_. What made it worse was that his own family did not appear to notice anything out of the ordinary between them.

~/~/~/~/~

Harry fluttered restlessly around the Burrow, trying to get everything ready. He had been planning this for weeks now. It had taken a lot of effort to keep the event a secret from his curse breaker boyfriend. He had been dating Bill Weasley for three years now but this is the first time they were ever together on the older man's birthday. He knew that at twenty six, Bill was a bit old to have a surprise party. Harry was throwing him one anyway.

Molly had enthusiastically agreed to have the party at the Burrow. Harry hated keeping anything from Bill but it had been necessary. The rest of the Weasley family pitched in to help Harry plan and set up the party. They were eager to have some fun and the birthday of the eldest Weasley son had been a perfect excuse. They had kept him sane while he fought to keep the secret from Bill. He had seen how his absence was hurting his curse breaker and it was breaking his heart. He was happy that now both of them could stop hurting.

~/~/~/~/~

Bill appeared in front of the Burrow with a crack, not exactly in the mood to deal with his family. Harry had not been home when he had gotten off work and it had not helped to improve his mood. He had showered and changed into fresh, comfortable clothes. Getting their photo album from its place of pride on the bookshelf, Bill sat on Harry's side of the bed and began looking through their memories. As he flipped through the book he was unable to keep tears from his eyes. He could not bear it if Harry left him. Now he was about to face his family and his lover with that painful thought weighing on his heart.

~/~/~/~/~

Harry held his breath as Molly led Bill out to the backyard. At the stunned and surprised look on his boyfriend's face, Harry smiled widely and continued breathing. Bill walked slowly to Harry, looking around at the decorated yard as he went. Finally, he stopped in front of the eighteen year old wizard and smiled down at him. This pushed away his fear of Harry leaving him. All of the lying and avoidance had been from him planning this party. Bill knelt in front of Harry, feeling like now was the right time, and pulled the velvet box from his pocket.

"Harry James Potter you are my life, my heart and my soul. Would you grant me the great privilege of being your husband?" Bill asked his shocked lover. Harry smiled after a long, tense moment and his eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you, Bill," Harry said. Bill grinned and slipped the ring on the other's finger. Standing up, he embraced Harry and lifted him off of his feet. The small wizard squeaked in surprise and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck. Kissing his fiancé amidst cat calls and whistles from his brother's and his sister, the eldest Weasley son felt whole and happy.


End file.
